Gaz's Nightmare
by Zim'sMostLoyalServant
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up, don't you think? Read and review! Oneshot.


**A/N: Just a little something that came to me. And it is under humor instead of horror for a reason.**

**Disclaimer: Gaz is a part of Invader Zim. Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. Therefore, I do not own Gaz.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Gaz's Nightmare**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gaz blinked and looked around. She didn't remember how she had gotten here. Wherever "here" was.

She growled as she took in her surroundings. She was sitting in the middle of a large meadow. The grass was bright green, and there were brightly colored flowers everywhere. Looking up, Gaz saw that the sky was a bright blue, without a cloud to be seen.

'I've only been here 5 seconds, and I'm already sick of this place,' Gaz thought to herself. She stood up, straightening out her trademark black dress as she did so.

"Dib," she hissed, more to herself than anyone else, "if I find out you've tested another spell on me, you will pay!"

The violet-haired girl then proceeded to storm off (in no particular direction), thinking of all the pain she would inflict on her bigheaded, paranormal-obsessed brother.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After what felt like hours of walking, Gaz was getting very angry. Well, more so than usual, anyway. Not to mention, she was also getting bored, as she didn't have her GameSlave with her - a paradox that should have turned the world inside out.

Pausing on the top of a hill, Gaz looked around. Everything looked exactly the same as where she had started. Letting out another of her patented growls, she clenched her fists, ready to punch the next thing she saw.

The little Gothic girl started to walk again, but stopped when she thought she heard something off to her right. Cocking her head to the side, she was just able to make out people singing. It was a little too high-pitched and light for her liking, but at least it was something.

Figuring whoever was in that direction might be able to tell her where she was and how to get home, Gaz started walking in the direction of the singing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After a few more minutes of walking, Gaz finally came over the hill next to where she had heard the singing - and instantly resisted the urge to vomit.

In the valley before her was a little village that looked like it had been plucked out of a children's storybook or television show. The "houses" were giant mushrooms, all in grotesquely bright colors. They each even had their own little gardens of the same flowers Gaz had seen in the fields.

But worst of all was the people in the village… if your definition of people were things that looked like someone had thrown Barney and the Teletubbies in a blender together. They were walking around, doing… whatever it is they do, all the while singing.

Swallowing the bile that had risen in her throat, Gaz decided to look for help somewhere - anywhere - else. However, just as she was turning to go, she heard a high-pitched voice shout out, "Hi!"

Spinning around, the violet haired girl found one of the villagers standing a few feet away with a creepy smile on its face.

"What's your name, little girl?" the villager asked in a cutesy voice.

"Buzz off," Gaz snapped as she once again turned to leave. However, she found her way blocked by at least half a dozen of the happy, smiley creatures.

"Now that's just rude," the first one said, "I think you should have a talk with the mayor. He'll teach you how to play nice."

Before Gaz could blink, the other villagers had grabbed her, and started dragging her into the town.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Despite all her struggling and shouting, Gaz couldn't break free, and soon found herself in the town square. Standing in front of her was a huge crowd of the happy-things, and at the head of the crowd was a bright purple one wearing a crown of flowers. Assuming this was the "mayor", Gaz redirected her threats towards him.

"Tell these freaks to let me go," she growled, "or I'll snap off your limbs and plunge you into a nightmare world from which there's no return!"

The mayor didn't so much as flinch from the verbal assault, but instead calmly stated, "My, you are rude. Well, I think a nice tea party will fix that. Don't you think so, everyone?"

The villagers nodded their consent.

"You're joking, right?" Gaz asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope!" the mayor responded cheerfully.

"Although," he added, tapping a finger against his chin, "we'll have to make a few changes. That's not the proper way for a young lady to dress."

Gaz looked down at her clothes and back up at the mayor as he snapped his fingers.

Several dozen of the villagers suddenly swarmed on Gaz, forcing her to the ground. They were packed on her so tight, she couldn't see or hear anything. However, she could feel them pulling and tugging at her clothes and hair.

After a few minutes, the crowd parted, and Gaz groggily got to her feet. Before she could yell at or hit anyone, two of the Barney/Teletubbies propped a full-size mirror up in front of her.

"So, what do you think?" the mayor asked, his voice even cheerier than before (if that were possible).

Gaz couldn't respond - she was in shock from what she saw in the mirror. Instead of her usual outfit, she was wearing a knee-length, hot pink, frilly dress over neon-yellow tights. Her shoes had been replaced with ruby-red high heels, and her hair had been done up in pigtails, which were being held in place with polka-dotted bows.

She simply stood there with her mouth hanging open like an idiot for several moments. Finally, she let out a scream that was (to her further horror) so high-pitched, the mirror in front of her shattered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gaz shot up bolt straight in her bed, her hand clutched to her pounding heart. She quickly swept her gaze around her, room, taking in everything. It was dark, depressing, and filled with homicidal looking dolls. In short, everything was the same as ever.

"A dream," Gaz said to herself, breathing heavily. "It was just a dream."

With a deep sigh, Gaz settled back in the bed, trying to get back to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: Blah XP The ending isn't even close to what I originally had planned for this. I'll probably rewrite the whole thing someday. Maybe. If I feel like it.**

**Read and review!**


End file.
